


A Penny For Your Thoughts

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst and Humor, M/M, Moonridge 2007
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim realizes that Blair wants to be out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Penny For Your Thoughts

A Penny for Your Thoughts

By Patt

Word prompt: Penny

Word count: 316

 

Jim walked into their office at the loft and found Blair deep in thought. “A penny for your thoughts, Chief.”

 

“I was just thinking about how nice it would be if we could tell everyone about you and me instead of pretending we’re just roommates. Everyone already knows anyhow, don’t you think?” Blair asked. 

 

“Yeah, I think everyone does know, Blair, but that doesn’t mean I want anyone to know our business.”

 

“I know. It’s personal to you.” Blair sighed and turned on the computer. 

 

“What do you mean to me? It’s not personal to you?” Jim wondered aloud. 

 

“It’s personal, man, but I would love to be able to walk up to Connor and say, god, I love him.” She knows it already and I still can’t tell her.” Blair got up and started to leave the room, but Jim grabbed his arm and pulled him back into the room. 

 

“You want to tell Connor that you love me? Why?” Jim needed to know. 

 

“Because she’s one of my closest friends and we share everything but that. And I would like to be able to say that to her if I wanted to.”

 

“Then I think you should. Tell her anytime you want, Blair. I love you so much and I don’t want you to be unhappy.”

 

“But would you tell anyone?” Blair asked hopefully? 

 

“Yeah, I would tell Connor too. She already knows, but it would be nice to tell her that.” Jim pulled Blair in for a kiss and before long there were getting more into it then they had planned. 

 

The phone rang and Blair answered, “Sandburg.”

 

“Hi Sandy. How are you tonight?” Connor asked. 

 

“I’m right in the middle of getting my brains fucked out, could I call you back.” Blair was very serious. 

 

“By all means, call me back.” Connor hung up the phone and said aloud, “It’s about time.”

 

The end


End file.
